Jak and Daxter lost on Mobius
by Sonamy15
Summary: Jak and Daxter are exploring when something weird happens and they end up confused and stuck in Sonic's world Mobius
1. Chapter 1

Daxter and Jak had been walking for days or possibly only a few hours, Daxter was unsure. They was looking for some precursor stuff or something, Daxter wasn't paying much attention before so he didn't know.

Daxter was getting bored and tired but Jak looked like he could continue on for miles.

"Urm Jak what exactly are we lookin' for?" He asked Jak. And at that point Jak rolled his eyes and glared at him. "What? Jak stop lookin' at me like that its kinda creepy".

"Dax were you even paying attention or were you talking to Tess?" Jak asked but he already knew the answer. Daxter laughed nervously and Jak knew Daxter had been flirting with Tess.

Jak laughed "Well Dax we're searching for some power cells so we can power one of Keira's inventions". Jak started to walk away "I've gotta admit though we wouldn't get to some places without her" He paused and continued to walk on. "JAK! WAIT UP FOR ME!" Daxter yelled to him.

Jak looked back and laughed nervously "Sorry Dax I just kinda lost track there buddy". "Yeah but ya can't just leave me alone on the ground some creature could get me! It's dangerous for someone my size 'round here Jak" Daxter became a little afraid after thinking about creatures that could eat him.

"Right Jak that's it I'm comin' on ya shoulder 'cause the view's better and I'm a lot safer there than on the ground" He looked around nervously and crawled up Jak until he reached Jak's shoulder and Jak had to laugh at how nervous Daxter was.

"Hey! What ya laughin' at I'm serious I could get eaten by some creature on the ground" Daxter said angrily. "I'm laughin' 'cause there isn't any creature around here! We haven't seen any around here at all yet" Jak said still laughing a little.

Daxter glared at Jak "I sound nothing like that!" He said to Jak and Jak stopped laughing and stared off and saw a cave in the distance. "Lets look in that cave Daxter maybe there is some power cells in there" He said confidently. Daxter looked over to the cave Jak was looking at, it was dark and scary looking but he trusted his friend.

Jak started to walk towards the cave. Jak started to wonder how they would see in the cave with no equipment with them to provide light. But when they got closer he saw a purple glow. Dark eco? He didn't know but he thought they should check it out.

"Jak I don't like the look of that purple glow maybe its eco. But whatever it is it doesn't look safe" Daxter said a little afraid.

Jak remained quiet until he was sure what the glow was. When they was inside the cave he knew what the purple glow was coming off, it was a portal.

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder "So it's a portal huh?" he said when he reached the ground "Lets go find some precursor orbs in case we cant find power cells so some local could give us a power cell or two Jak" he said.

Jak turned around to face Daxter and nearly stepped on his tail, the ottsel looked up angrily at his friend. "Watch it! Ya almost stepped on my tail!" Daxter said angrily. "Heh! Sorry Dax" Jak said. Jak turned back to look at the portal and Daxter stood in front keeping watch.

Daxter herd footsteps and panicked a little as they came closer and closer. "Jak something comin' I can hear it I think it's a metal head or s-something". Daxter was afraid Jak could see it in his eyes they was so small and filled with fear.

Daxter saw the creature it was a metal head. "GAHH! METAL HEAD COME ON JAK I'D RATHER RISK MY CHANCES IN THE PORTAL!" Daxter yelled and he grabbed Jak's hand and ran to the portal dragging Jak with him. And when they went into the portal everything went black.

Jak opened his eyes and found out they wasn't home anymore, they was somewhere else. Daxter was just waking up.

" Why did you…" Jak paused as he saw Daxter look at him weird. "What? Why you looking…" Jak couldn't finish his sentence as he noticed Daxter looked different. "Dude.. You're some sort of animal or something I don't know you look different and you have a tail" Daxter said.

"Well you're still an ottsel but a lot taller and different looking. Wait! I have a tail?" Jak said confused. " Yeah Jak ya do. I think your supposed to be a hedgehog or something" Daxter said kind of freaking out.

"A HEDGEHOG!" Jak was freaked out by this. "Things could be worse pal" Daxter said being the calmest of the two. "At least you're still an ottsel! Kind of but an ottsel either way" Jak didn't like the way he said that to Daxter he sounded angry at him. Like being turned into a hedgehog was Daxter's fault. Sure he pretty much dragged him into the portal but still Jak felt guilty for being nasty towards Daxter.

"Yeah you're right Dax things could be worse" Jak grinned " We should really start to find out where we are and if any civilians are around". Daxter grinned back at him "yeah I think that would be a good idea". "I wish I was my normal size cause I'd be on your shoulder right now" he laughed and Jak smiled at him .

Daxter was just happy that they both was ok, their appearance had changed but at leased they was ok, and that he was still with Jak and they was back on an adventure again.

Daxter knew that Jak would find some local anytime soon, but it might just take sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been to long before they decided to search for civilians and find out where they was.

"This place is beautiful and so relaxing don't you think so Dax?" Jak said.

"Yeah sure how come we only have gloves and shoes on? And where did ya clothes go Jak?" Daxter said.

"urm.. I don't have an answer for either of those questions Dax". Jak replied to Daxter.

"And I wanted PANTS! But instead I get shoes!" Daxter said sulking. Jak laughed at Daxter, He had lost track how many times Daxter complained about not having pants.

Little did they know that someone was watching them behind a tree waiting for her moment to strike. "Ha! You think you can run from me my darling Sonic!" the pink girl said and then ran towards the boys. "SONIC!" she yelled and when Jak and Daxter herd her they turned their heads.

"Hey Jak I guess there is some civilisation" Daxter whispered to Jak. And the yellow greeny coloured hedgehog just looked cautious.

"What the.." he couldn't finish his sentence before she glomped him. "Ha! Got you my darling Sonic. Your crazy if you think if you can escape Amy Rose…" Amy paused. "Wait your not Sonic, Oh gosh I am so sorry I completely mistook you for someone else" she said shoving Jak so hard he nearly fell over.

"Woah! You seem a bright and cheery girl" Jak said to her and she giggled. "Thanks urm.. Sorry I didn't get your name. I'm Amy Rose future Mrs Sonic the hedgehog and you are?" she asked them. "I'm Jak, and that's Daxter" he said pointing to Daxter who waved to Amy.

"What species are you Daxter? May I ask" Amy asked Daxter. Daxter turned to face Amy and replied to her question "Well Amy I am a ottsel" he said. She looked at him confused "Ottsel?". "Half otter half weasel" he said clearing up the confusion.

"Wow that's unique" she said to him and he grinned a little at her comment which made her giggle.

"By the way Amy who is this Sonic the hedgehog?" Jak asked her. She looked at Jak surprised. Everyone knew Sonic so why didn't Jak and Daxter.

"Wait you don't know him! He's kinda famous around here" she said. "Well we're not from 'round here. Wherever here is" Daxter said.

"Oh your not! Well this is Mobius and I'll be glad to show you around. Where are you exactly from? I'm just wondering" she said.

"Somewhere far away but we live in Haven City" Jak said.

"So this Sonic dude you're lookin' for him aren't ya?" Daxter asked her. "Yes of course I am" she said cheerily. "Well Amy, Me and Jak could help ya look for him how 'bout it?" he said. And at those words she became excited. "Really? Thanks Daxter" she said .

She was giddy and perky now she had someone to help her find Sonic. "Come on then boys!" she said grabbing Jak's arm and then Jak grabbed Daxter's arm. Amy looked back at Daxter and smiled and giggled at him as he blushed. Jak glared at Daxter when Amy turned back around.

"What? She's cute!" Daxter said to Jak. "Dax this Sonic guy wont be too pleased with you liking his girlfriend!" Jak whispered to Daxter angrily but Amy herd him. "Aww! Daxter you like me! And Jak you're cute when you're angry." she said "Jak I love your nickname for Daxter! Dax how cute!" she said.

Jak became embarrassed and Daxter blushed at Amy's comment.

They continued running until they saw a orange creature who had two tails. "Hi Tails!" Amy said to him. "Hmm.. Jak I think Amy may know this kid" Daxter said. "Of course she does Dax" Jak replied. "Hi Amy! Looking for Sonic are you?" He said to her. "Yeah I am you seen him?" she asked Tails. "No sorry I have been fixing the tornado all day" he said. "Who are these boys with you Amy?" he asked.

"I'm Jak" "And I'm Daxter" they said. "Hi Jak and Daxter I'm Miles Prower but everyone just calls me Tails" he said to them.

"Hi Tails how ya been?" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see a blue hedgehog, he had green eyes and tan arms and a tan muzzle. He wore white gloves and his socks was white too and they went over his shoes which was red with a white strip going across them. He had golden buckles on the outside of the white strips and he had grey soles.

"SONIC!" Amy and Tails yelled . "Heh! Hi Amy" he said to Amy as she glomped him. "I can't believe she thought I was him, he's blue and I'm yellowy green" Jak whispered to Daxter. "Jak maybe she's colour blind" Daxter whispered back.

"So buddy fixin' the tornado?" Sonic asked Tails messing his friend's bangs up and Tails laughed a little as sonic messed his bangs up. "Yes I have" Tails replied. And Sonic grinned at him. "So who's the new guys?" he asked Tails. "Oh! Jak and Daxter. The hedgehog is Jak" he said to Sonic.

"Hi I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog" he said offering Jak and Daxter his hand and Jak shook it. "I'm Daxter" Daxter said shaking the blue hedgehog's hand. "Great! But it's kinda strange you don't know me" Sonic said "We come from somewhere else" Jak said.

"Ah ok! So Jak you're a hedgehog.. So what species is your friend? Rat? Squirrel? Dog?" Sonic asked and Daxter became annoyed. "RAT! SQUIRREL! DOG! I'M A OTTSEL! WHICH IS HALF OTTER HALF WEASEL" he yelled at Sonic who looked a little surprised. " Oh sorry Daxter. Ottsel cool combination" Sonic said to an annoyed ottsel.

"Do you two normally look like this?" Sonic asked them. "No I'm not an animal but Daxter is an ottsel normally. Just a little smaller" Jak said to Sonic.

"Ah makes sense. So where ya from?" Sonic asked. "Heaven City" Daxter said to Sonic.

"You wont have herd of it." Jak said. "So how ya get here?" Sonic asked them. "We was searching for some power cells and we found a purple and Daxter saw a metal head and freaked out then dragged me into the portal." Jak said. "Yeah and next thing we know we was here" Daxter said.

"Power cells?" Tails said confused. "Metal heads?" Sonic said confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't know what power cells and metal heads are." Jak said. "Well metal heads are these bad creatures from our world" Daxter said. "And power cells are what we collect to help our friend Keira sort her inventions out or to help her upgrade our transport with heat shields and stuff" Jak said.

"So this Keira fixes things and helps ya out?" Sonic asked. "Yeah pretty much" Daxter said. " That's kinda what my buddy Tails does as well" Sonic said.

"So back on topic me and Dax are trying to find some people. And turn back normal and find some way to get home" Jak said. " Oh do ya want me to introduce you to some people I know?" Sonic said. "Yeah that sound's great" Jak said.

"Great let's get going" Sonic said getting ready to run when a red echidna stopped him.

"Oh hi Knuckles! What's up?" Sonic asked. "Did you steal the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked him. "WHAT? No you knucklehead!" Sonic yelled.

"WELL IT MUST HAVE BEEN THEM!" Knuckles yelled pointing to Jak and Daxter.

"US!" They yelled. "WHOA! Calm down buddy! We didn't steal this Master whatever" Daxter said putting his arm around Knuckles. "I am not your "buddy"" Knuckles said angrily. "And you must of took it " Knuckles said. And Daxter got annoyed. "WE DIDN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID ROCK!" Daxter yelled. " And maybe if you was a better guard instead of a CRAPPY one the emerald wouldn't have gone!" Daxter yelled .

"I AM A GREAT GUARDIAN!" Knuckles yelled back at him. "Heh! Looks like it!" Daxter said with a cocky grin. "RIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU'VE HAD IT RAT!" Knuckles yelled. "Rat! Am a ottsel!" Daxter said annoyed.

Knuckles dived at Daxter trying to punch him and Daxter stood and waited for Knuckles to try and hit him but Sonic stopped Knuckles and Jak dragged Daxter back "WHOA! Knuckles calm down they didn't steal it they have been with me , Tails and Amy the whole time!" Sonic said to Knuckles. "Well who did?" Knuckles said. "Eggman or Rouge?" Sonic said. "I hate that bat!" Knuckles said annoyed.

When Jak dragged Daxter back he had a word with him. " Daxter don't try and annoy people" He said. "But HE started it! " Daxter whined . "Still Some people are not as trusting as others and might attack us so don't make them more annoyed cause they will definitely attack us" Jak said . " Ok Jak" Daxter said and Jak punched him in the arm. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Daxter yelled. " Because you dragged me here and annoyed a guy with pointed knuckles he could kill us with his knuckles! I mean he could just hit straight though us" Jak said .

Daxter looked up at him really annoyed at his friend " Sometimes being your friend SUCKS!" he said to Jak. "I know you don't mean that" Jak said. "Of course I don't but ya can't say I don't take you anywhere" Daxter said grinning and his friend and Jak grinned back.

They would soon be seeing more colourful characters thanks to Sonic some they liked and some they didn't …


	3. Chapter 3

Up in the trees someone had herd Sonic's conversation with Knuckles. "Oh so Knuckie thinks I've taken the master emerald, I better go and pay him a visit" she said and she flew down and landed straight in front of Sonic and Knuckles.

She wore a big pink heart shaped breast plate and a black suit under it , long white and pink gloves, white boots with a pink heart on the tip of the toe.

She had black bat wings and white fur , she wore powder blue eye shadow and had bluey green coloured eyes. She had tan arms , tan chest , and a tan muzzle she had pink lipstick on her bottom lip.

"Hi Knuckie, I herd what you said you think I stole the emerald" she said to knuckles. "WELL THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEARLY ALWAYS DO ROUGE!" he yelled to her. And then Knuckles started to argue with Rouge about the master emerald.

Daxter stared at Rouge and whispered to Jak "Whoa Jak this chick is really hot!". Rouge turned away from Knuckles and walked off towards Sonic. "Hey big blue who are the new boys?" she asked sonic only just noticing Jak and Daxter. "Well Rouge ,the hedgehog is called Jak and…" Sonic was interrupted by Daxter who grabbed Rouge's hand "Hey baby haven't seen a hottie like you before" and Daxter kissed Rouge's hand who giggled.

This annoyed Amy "Hey I thought you liked me!" she yelled.

"I'm Daxter I'm an ottsel which is half otter half weasel but for you I can be anything you want" he said to Rouge with a grin on his face and she winked flirtatiously at him.

"I'm Rouge big boy" she said stroking Daxter face while walking off towards Jak. And a huge grin came on Daxter's face and he blushed pretty noticeably and Sonic laughed at Daxter as he tried to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Hi I'm Rouge" she said to Jak offering her hand to him and he shook it "I'm Jak me and Daxter aren't from here before you ask" he said. "Pleasure meeting you and your friend" she said. "Wait Rouge I want to talk to you about the master emerald. I want to know if you saw who took it" Knuckles said catching up to Rouge. "Ok Knuckie I tell you all I know" she said.

Sonic went over to Jak and whispered "Is Daxter always so flirty towards girls?" "Heh of course! He always tries to impress them someway" Jak said smirking. "I think he'll get on with Rouge nicely she flirts with most guys" Sonic said. "But Daxter has to be careful "Knuckie" may get jealous" Sonic said laughing a little, and Jak nearly laughed at what Sonic said.

Daxter walked over to Sonic "Is Rouge ya girlfriend? Cause she called ya big blue and if she is I hope you're not annoyed at me for flirting with her" Daxter said and Sonic became agitated and he blushed a little. "No no! Of course not we're just friends that's all" Sonic said. "Great I was worried for a second there. Is she a flirt with every guy?" Daxter said. "No not every guy just most of them" Sonic replied. "Wait it just came to me Daxter you're kinda like a male version of Rouge but a little more flirtier and more forward!" Sonic said. "Hey I'm not forward with anyone! "Big blue"" Daxter said and at the end of Daxter's sentence Sonic playfully punched Daxter in the arm. "Knock it off only Rouge calls me that!" He said to Daxter laughing a little bit.

Daxter rubbed his arm "Ouch!" he said. "Gee Daxter I didn't punch ya that hard" Sonic said. "No it's not you Jak punched me before pretty hard for annoying Knuckles" He said to Sonic. "We have our ups and downs but in the end we're still buddies" Daxter said and Sonic smiled. "So I know this is off topic but can I call you something else other than keep saying Daxter?" Sonic said.

"Yeah! Orange lightning" He replied to Sonic. "Cool who gave ya that nickname?" Sonic asked. "I did" Daxter mumbled . "What did ya say?" Sonic said. "I came up with it" Daxter said louder. "Great Orange lightning it is" Sonic said giving Daxter a wink. "Right will ya go get Jak and Tails cause I wanna show you and Jak around and be with my buddy. I can walk and talk with ya if ya can keep up" he said to Daxter. Daxter nodded and ran to Jak and Tails dragging them towards Sonic saying that he wanted to show Jak and Daxter around and have his best friend tag along as well.

"You really want me to come ?" Tails asked his friend. "Yeah sure I do!" he responded to Tails. Tails smiled "Come on then lets go" he said.

After Sonic showing Jak and Daxter around for a while they came to know Mobius a lot more than before. They was walking near a few trees and Jak, Sonic and Tails was laughing at a story Jak was telling about Daxter being drunk and Daxter was embarrassed a little. "So Dax went behind the bar drank nearly HALF the bottles behind the bar. Then this guy we did tasks for called Krew came to give us another mission and Daxter came from behind the bar completely wasted he called the guy five chins and at that point I nearly burst out laughing . Then he started singing really high while I was talking to Krew which was kinda funny. Then he starts giving out ways to improve the bar and then tries to KISS me and later while he hugged me and said he loved me" Jak said. Sonic and Tails couldn't stop laughing. "Ha! Five chins. Tails we gotta write that down and use it sometime" Sonic said still laughing.

"Well now I've been embarrassed it's Jaky boy's turn" Daxter said evilly. "Wait what can you say?" Jak said. "Well how 'bout when we was younger and me , you, green stuff and Keira was in one of the sage's hut's and when she turned away while talking to you, you stared at her bu…" Jak covered Daxter mouth "Heh! Lets keep that quiet and between US!" He said to the annoyed ottsel. "Jak why ya covering his mouth?" Sonic asked. Jak released Daxter who started breathing deeply and glared at his friend. "Thanks a lot I couldn't breathe!" he said annoyed to Jak. Daxter's fur stuck up and his eyes became smaller. "Dax what's up?" Jak said. "I just herd something comin' and it sounds BIG!" he replied.

They all turned around to see a bald man with a moustache in a giant robot shaped like a frog. "EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled. And Daxter burst out laughing. "What are ya laughin' at?" Sonic said. "We're gonna be attacked by a fat guy name Eggman who is inside a giant robot frog! Tell me that's not hilarious!" Daxter said wiping a tear from his eye. No one laughed or agreed with him. "Fine then I wont say anything again 'bout this lunatic 'round you guys" Daxter said. "LUNATIC! I am Dr Eggman and I am no lunatic! I crush you, you orange rat!" . "Rat! don't cha no an ottsel when ya see one!" Daxter replied. Dr Eggman got annoyed with Daxter so he made the giant robot frog jump nearly swashing Daxter who ran to Jak and quietly mumbled "Right am shutting up now".

The Dr laughed "Just a coward I'll stick to destroying the pesky hedgehog instead" he said launching the frogs tongue towards Sonic who dodged it and Daxter came from behind Jak "Right I've had enough of this there will be some fault on this a weak spot or something" He said running towards the robot frog "Fat man ya goin.." Daxter couldn't finish because Dr Eggman coughed Daxter with the robot frogs giant tongue. Daxter punched and kicked trying to escape "HEY GET OFFA ME YA BIG PIECE OF JUNK!" Daxter yelled. He was dragged back and he screamed "If I can't stop ya Jak or Sonic or someone will! Jak will leave ya black n' blue" Daxter said. And Eggman made the frog's tongue wrap more around Daxter and tighter than before and Daxter screamed in pain.

"Dax!" Jak yelled and he became angry. "Oh Jak's getting angry now you've done it" Daxter said. Jak started to turn dark and he growled at Dr Eggman. "Sonic! Tails! Back away now I don't want to hurt you when I'm in this form" Jak said snarling. Then he became fully dark and ran towards the frog and Daxter panicked "I hate to be in your shoes now doc" he said to Eggman. Jak sliced the robot frog's tongue off with one sweep and Daxter fell to the ground now free. "Thanks buddy ya saved me" Daxter said to him and Jak continued to attack the robot until he reached Eggman and Jak grabbed Eggman's throat. "JAK STOP!HE AINT WORTH IT!" Daxter yelled and Jak let go off Eggman and went for Daxter.

"Crap! He cant control his Dark form here for some reason" Daxter said to Sonic panicking. "Sonic help Daxter out try and calm Jak down!" Tails said. Sonic ran towards Jak "Jak ya have to calm down or ya gonna kill everyone!" Sonic said trying to hold Jak back. "Daxter you're his buddy help him remember who he is ya know more about him" Sonic said. "Jak buddy, ya wouldn't hurt me would ya I'm your pal Daxter remember" Daxter said and then Jak turned back to normal. "I tried that the first time he went dark" Daxter said still a little scared. "Ya tried to kill me!" Daxter said to Jak. "I thought you could control ya dark form". "Yeah me too but on this planet things are different" Jak replied.

"So you turn dark when you get annoyed or something" Tails said a little cautious. "Sometimes when am annoyed" Jak said. "Oh ok I'll try not to get ya annoyed" Sonic said nervously. And at that point Eggman tried to escape but Jak grabbed his throat "You're not going anywhere" Jak said to him. "Jak let go of his throat. We need to ask him some questions" Sonic said and Jak let go but grabbed Eggman's Jacket instead. "We can do this the easy way or my way make up your mind" Jak said. "He seems worse than Shadow when he wants answers" Sonic whispered to Tails. "Ask him where the Master emerald is" Tails said to Jak. "Where is this Master emerald?" Jak said dragging Eggman out off the robotic frog. "I'll never tell you" Eggman replied and Jak smashed him into the robot frog "Fine then! If you don't give us the Emerald now we'll find you and take it by force" Jak said. " I know you don't come from this planet" Eggman said.

"How do you know that" Jak said to Eggman. "Lucky guess. I could help you get home" He said to Jak. "How?". "By using the Master Emerald or creating a device to send you home" Eggman said. "And why would I take help from someone like you?" Jak said.

"Because I'm a genius" Eggman replied "So what do you say". "No deal" Jak said slamming Eggman into his robot and he started to walk away. "You're a fool boy you know that. You could go home right now" Eggman said. "And why would I do that before I help these Mobians get back what's rightfully theirs. Heroes don't abandon people in need they help them" Jak said.

"Me and Dax go home when we get back the Master emerald no matter how long it takes" Jak said.

"Right lets go find more Mobians Dax" Jak said. "We'll go back to Rouge maybe she'll know where Shadow is he could help us out. Hopefully " Sonic said. "Shadow?" Daxter said. "Yeah Shadow the hedgehog he has some guns and others weapons" Sonic said. "Guns. I like the sound of this guy already" Jak said. "Okay then lets go" Sonic said as they went go find Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out past the trees back to where they found Rouge back to where they started. The centre of where everything was.

They saw Amy and some of the others and some new mobians that Jak and Daxter hadn't come across yet. Just then a small rabbit girl ran towards Sonic and Tails with a blue flying creature with her. "Hi Mister Sonic. Hi Tails" She said to them. "Hi Cream. Cream I'd like you to meet Jak and Daxter. The hedgehog is Jak and the orange half otter half weasel A.K.A ottsel is Daxter" Tails said. "Hi I am Cream" she said. She had flowers made into chains in her hands she gave one to Sonic who put it around his neck she gave one to Tails as well who smiled at her and put his on like Sonic.

"Hi Cream" Jak and Daxter said and Jak shook her hand and she offered Jak and Daxter her flower chains Daxter put it on his head and grinned but Jak looked puzzled. "Come on buddy put it on she's only a little kid" Daxter said and Jak put it on his head to match Daxter. And Daxter bowed to Jak "All hail Jak! King of the flowers" Daxter said laughing a little. "So how old are you Cream" Jak said fixing his flower crown. "Six" she said. Her blue creature flew towards Sonic "Chao Chao" it said and Sonic chuckled "Hi Cheese" He said back to it. "Wait I forgot to ask what is you're flying blue friend exactly?" Jak asked her. "Oh Cheese he's a Chao they're lots of chao on this planet" She said.

"Hi little guy I like your red bow" Daxter said as Cheese flew to him. "Daxter the chao are genderless" Tails said. "Oh okay" Daxter said puzzled. Just then Amy ran to Sonic and Cream went picking flowers. "SONIC! Oh Sonic I'm so glad you're here! Where have you been?" She said to him. "We got in to some trouble with Eggman. And Daxter got caught but Jak went dark and saved the day" Sonic said. "Oh gosh are you guys ok?" she asked. "Yes we're fine" he said as she glomped him "Amy I can't breathe!" Sonic said and just then he saw Shadow talking to Rouge. "Yes! Amy could ya let go please I gotta go talk to Shadow" he said sounding a little aggravated and pushing away from her a little and she let go looking like she was going to cry.

And he saw this and regretted his tone in his voice when he said let go and pushing away from her. She was going to cry any time soon. The others knew this too. "He's upset her hasn't he" Jak said. "Yep" Daxter said. "3, 2,1" He to Jak knowing she was going to cry at 1. And she burst out crying. And Sonic panicked oh no how could he calm her down. "Amy! Amy! PLEASE DON'T CRY I-I'M SORRY! COME ON I WASN'T BEING HORRIBLE I SERIOUSLY NEED TO TALK TO SHADS." He said panicking. And she ran to him squeezing him into a tight hug and he gagged because she hugged him so tight. "Sorry" she said as he was chocking. " It's ok. Here" he said and picked a pink rose for her "For you" he said embarrassed he handed it to her and then rubbed the back of his head nervously. She stopped crying and dried her eyes "Thanks" She said and smiled at him.

He turned to walk away but she called him back "Sonic!". And he turned his head and stopped she walked towards him and he faced her. "What. Have I forgot something?" He said. And she put her hands on his muzzle and kissed his lips and his eyes went small with shock and then he closed his eyes and kissed back. And a tear ran down Amy's cheek. She parted after a few moments. And Sonic opened his eyes and he blushed really noticeably and stood there still. "I love you Sonic" Amy said. And he was still in shock. "W-Well that was unexpected". Was all he could say and She giggled. "Bye" she said as he walked away. He stumbled to a tree and Jak, Daxter and Tails followed him. He still had a huge blush on his muzzle. He slumped down against the tree with a straight face. "W-W-Was that real? Or did I whacked on the head with Amy's hammer and dream it?" Sonic asked.

"Completely 100 percent real buddy" Tails said and Sonic had a huge grin on his face.

"Gee I'm a lucky guy aren't I?" Sonic replied. Daxter playfully punched Sonic's arm "Seriously I never expected it to go that way I thought she'd punched ya but ya smoother than I thought with women" Daxter said. "Everyone is gonna hear 'bout this aren't they?" Sonic asked. And Tails nodded. "Yep Amy is gonna tell everyone prepare for people's reactions Sonic" Tails said. "I bet Knuckles will give me a noogie bet ya" Sonic said.

Rouge must of said something to Shadow because he came over to Sonic and the others. "Rouge just told me you kissed Amy not that I care but I never thought you liked her Faker" he said. "Damn it Shadow I am not a Faker!" Sonic replied to him. "Sonic don't start this Faker thing! Shadow we need your help to get back the Master Emerald" Tails said. "HE STARTED IT!" Sonic said pouting. "Enough Sonic. So Shadow will you help us?" Tails said. "Ok whatever. Who's these?" Shadow said pointing to Jak and Daxter. "Jak the hedgehog and Daxter the ottsel half otter half weasel before you ask" Sonic said.

"Hi" Jak and Daxter said and Shadow said hello back. "So lets cut to the chase Shadow. I've herd you have some weapons like guns and stuff" Jak said. Shadow handed Jak a small hand gun. "Sorry but I have no bigger guns with me at the moment" Shadow said. And Daxter panicked "YOU CARRY GUNS WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!" Daxter said "ARE YOU GONNA KILL US?" He said. "No" Shadow said "ARE YA GONNA KILL SONIC?" Daxter said still scared. "Maybe depends if he annoys me" Shadow said. "HEY! NO ONE IS KILLING ANYONE ON THIS TEAM ESPECIALLY ME!" Sonic yelled.

"Come on lets go I know where Eggman's base is" Shadow said running off until he could skate and Sonic ran as well and Tails started to fly. "Boy they are fast! Tails how do ya keep up ?" Daxter asked "I try but it's hard" Tails said. "How can we keep up we're loosing Sonic and Shadow?" Daxter said. Jak checked if the gun was loaded "We go up to the trees and we have a great view and a chance to keep up with Sonic and Shadow" Jak said. "Now I give you a boost" Jak said. "WHAT? ARE YA INSANE?" Daxter said putting his foot on Jak's hands and Jak threw him to the top of the tree "GAHH!" Daxter screamed and landed safely in the tree and helped Jak up surprised Jak's idea had worked. "Why did ya check if the gun was loaded before?" Daxter said.

"Incase anything tries to attack us" Jak said and they started to run and jump from tree to tree and Sonic saw them. "Great idea guys that looks fun" He yelled to them. "IT'S NOT FUN! IT'S TERRIFING!" Daxter yelled. Jak saw something strange on the ground "METAL HEAD!" Daxter yelled. "But how it get here?" . "Dax it must of followed us or that portal is still open" Jak said. Sonic and Shadow stopped when they herd Daxter yell and Jak jumped from the tree and Sonic ran towards Jak thinking he'd fell. "Did ya fall Jak?" Sonic asked. "No I jumped" Jak replied. "Dude those trees are pretty high!" Sonic said. "Heh! No problem I like taking risks" Jak said running towards the Metal Head. Sonic and Shadow was going to follow but Jak stopped them "Let me handle this they come from my planet" Jak said he shot at the metal head and attacked it a few times and it disappeared and left a gem behind and some purple substance.

Shadow was impressed the guy had talent. "What's that gem and that purple stuff?" Sonic asked. " The gem is a skull gem and the purple stuff dark eco" We collect both stuff" Jak said picking the skull gem up and collecting the dark eco. "So do you use guns a lot back home?" Shadow asked. "Yes but a lot bigger than this hand gun" Jak said. "Right lets get going" Shadow said starting to run again until he could skate and Sonic started running as well and Tails began flying again. As for Jak he climbed the tree back to his friend. "Come on Dax" He said the Daxter and started running again and Daxter followed.

"So you think more creatures from our world to here?" Daxter asked. "Possibly so when ever possible we need to close the portal in our world" Jak said. And then he jumped from the trees taking Daxter with him. Daxter screamed until Jak landed safely and Daxter fell in the bushes and Jak laughed a little. And everyone stopped and ran towards Daxter. Daxter stood up and rubbed his head. "I'm fine. But just a word of warning NEVER I MEAN NEVER RUN IN THE TREES WITH CAPTAIN CRAZY!" Daxter said glaring at Jak. "HE JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE TREES AND DRAGGED ME WITH HIM!" Daxter yelled punching Jak on the head. " OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Jak yelled. "FOR DRAGGING ME OUT THE TREES WITHOUT WARNING! GEE YA COULDA WARNED ME!" Daxter yelled.

They all herd rustling in another bush across the way. "Something's in that bush" Daxter said trying not to panic and went over to go look. And a green crocodile with a chain on and headphones and vermillion eyes. He had black and gold arm bands around his white gloves and a bee with a helmet on and a orange jacket and orange shoes and orange amber eyes was with him. "Hi" they said. "GAHHH!" Daxter screamed. "Vector, Charmy what are you doing?" Sonic asked. "We notice you was on a mission and wanted to help ya out" Charmy bee said. "Ok where is Espio?" Sonic said. "Somewhere around here. ESPIO COME OUT THEY'VE SPOTTED US!" Vector said.

Something tapped Daxter's shoulder and he freaked out. "Somethin' tapped my shoulder" he said scared. And then Espio appeared in front of him he was Fuchsia

and had golden yellow eyes and wore black and purple boots and studded wrist and ankle bands and white gloves. Daxter screamed. "GAHHH! WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" Daxter yelled at the Fuchsia coloured chameleon.

"Calm down Daxter Espio's a chameleon he can turn invisible" Sonic said. "Hi I'm Daxter the ottsel and the yellow hedgehog is my buddy Jak" Daxter said. Daxter explained what an ottsel was to them. "Oh so yeah Hi I'm Vector the crocodile". "Hello I am Espio the chameleon I am a expert ninja". "Hi I'm Charmy Bee". "And we're Team Chaotix" Vector said. "So can we help you out or what?". "Of course ya can" Sonic said.

They continued on to Eggman's base and Jak and Shadow and Espio destroyed the security bots so the others could get passed. They overcame everything Eggman sent at them until they got to him. They saw the Master Emerald and Amy, Cream and Rouge tied up. "Hahah! I knew you'd come hedgehog so I caught your girlfriend and her little friend and that damn bat for trying to get my chaos emerald and the Master emerald. "WHAT? YOU HAVE A CHAOS EMERALD? HOW?" Sonic said. "Well your orange friend there had one and dropped it when my robotic frog squeezed him. Daxter checked to see if Eggman was bluffing "Crap! I musta dropped it Sorry I found it when me and Jak got here and I was gonna give to ya when that LUNATIC had gone. Sorry you must be annoyed at me" Daxter said to Sonic.

"No it wasn't your fault he got it" Sonic said "And I have four and shadow has one. So five in total." Sonic said. "WAIT YA FORGOT JAK HE HAS ONE UNDER HIS QUILLS!" Daxter yelled. "Damn I said that a little to loud didn't I?" Daxter said. "Daxter! Eggman is going to try and get it now!" Jak said. "Sorry" Daxter said. And just then Eggman got into one of his robots and started to attack Jak and Jak shot at the robot and after dodging attacks he ran out of ammo. "DAMN IT!" Jak said tossing the gun to one side. When he tossed the gun to one side Eggman hit Jak hard and Jak hit a wall hard and tried to get up but was uneasy on his feet.

"JAK! JAK BUDDY YA GOT ANY DARK ECO?" Daxter said. "Yes Lots from when we was exploring before we found the portal to this world" Jak replied and Daxter Found it and became taller and ferocious. "Heh! YOU'RE GONNA PAY NOW!" Daxter yelled now fully dark. "So this dark eco makes him look like THAT and his voice sound difference " Sonic said. "Yes and he is stronger as well" Jak said. Just as Jak said that Daxter ran on all fours towards Eggman attacking him. Sonic, Jak and Shadow ran to free Amy, Cream and Rouge. "Espio go get the last chaos emerald why Daxter has Eggman distracted" Vector said "And Charmy you go find Knuckles and tell him we're bringing the Master emerald back" "Ok Vector" Charmy said flying away. Vector went to the Master emerald and tried to pick it up and succeeded and walked away to go find Knuckles.

"Thanks Sonic for saving me" Amy said when Sonic free her. "Heh! No problem Amy" He replied. "Thank you Mister Jak" Cream said. "No need to thank me it's a hero's job to save good people" Jak said. "Thanks Shadow I owe you I was trying to get the emerald but he caught me" Rouge said. "Hmph! Its fine Rouge" He said. They quickly escaped without Eggman noticing. "What about Daxter?" Amy asked and Sonic ran back for Daxter. Jak tried to follow but was stopped by Shadow. When Sonic ran back in he saw Daxter back to normal, black and blue and bloody face down on floor. "DAXTER!" Sonic screamed and ran towards Daxter. Jak ran in and Amy followed and they saw Daxter face down and bloody. "Oh gosh!" Amy said she put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Jak's head was in bits was his best friend dead. "I should of stayed and helped" Jak said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Jak screamed. "JAK! AMY!" Sonic said. "EGGMAN DID YOU KILL DAXTER!" Sonic yelled. "He got in my way so I sorted him out." Eggman said and Jak and Sonic glared at him. "No no he isn't QUITE dead" He said to them. Sonic bent down to pick up Daxter "GET DAXTER SOME HELP!" Sonic yelled and handed Daxter to Jak. "GET TAILS OR SHADOW OR ANYONE!" Sonic yelled clearly distressed.

Jak nodded clearly upset. And ran out with Amy "CREAM DON'T LOOK!" Amy said still crying. "Why?" she replied to Amy. "JUST DON'T LOOK IT WILL UPSET YOU" Amy said and Rouge covered Creams eyes. And everyone was shocked to see what Daxter looked like. "Oh what did Eggman do?" Rouge said upset. " Nearly kill Dax! That twisted Monster. AFTER I GET DAX SOME HELP I'M GOING TO KILL EGGMAN!" Jak said to Rouge. "I'll come with you Jak to get help" Amy said. "Me too come on Shadow" Rouge said and Shadow agreed to go with her. "Wait Espio did you get that chaos emerald?" Jak asked him. And he nodded to Jak and showed him a violet chaos emerald and Jak took his chaos emerald from his quills it was yellow and handed to Espio. "Will you please hand this to Sonic? I've got to get help for Daxter" Jak said and Espio nodded.

Espio ran into Sonic and Jak ran to go find help. Jak looked down at Daxter his eyes flickered open "Jak..Jak where are we goin'? Why is Rouge , Amy and Shadow here?" Daxter said weakly. "Hush.. Don't talk Dax you'll waste your strength. I'm going to get you some help because that monster nearly killed you" Jak said. Daxter could die he needed to find someone fast so he got a boost straight up in the trees thanks to Rouge and ran across them. He was faster now. Rouge had offered to take Daxter but Jak declined. He wouldn't give his best pal to anyone. He saw Tails he must of come back with Vector and the others. Jak jumped from the trees straight in front of Tails and scared Tails. He saw Daxter "Can you help me please. I don't know what to do" Jak said his hands was covered in blood. Jak looked down at Daxter, who looked still and lifeless.

"DAX! DAX! DAXTER! WAKE UP DON'T DIE ON ME!" Jak yelled shaking Daxter nothing happened . " I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME ALONE!". He looked at Amy and Rouge who were crying. Shadow remembered about seeing Maria die and put his hand on Jak's shoulder "Sorry" was all he could say. Jak looked down at his hands all bloody and he shook. "W-WHAT CAN I DO? I've failed Dax" He said looking at his hands. Sonic came running towards them and Eggman followed. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Jak yelled. Sonic looked behind and saw Eggman. "He must of followed me" Sonic replied.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE EGGMAN! I WANT TO KILL YOU BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BRING DAX BACK" Jak yelled. "Wait Daxter's dead?" Sonic said shocked and Jak nodded unable to say it. "We could bring him back" Sonic said . "How?" Jak replied. "Well we could try by using the seven chaos emeralds" he replied to Jak. "And then I could send you two back home I have a device that could create a portal back to your universe" Eggman said. "I was wondering why you was here" Jak said.

They lined the 7 chaos emeralds around Daxter's body and they started to glow and his body raised off the ground. "What's going on?" Jak asked. "It could possibly be working" Sonic said. Then there was a really bright glow from the emeralds and everyone shielded their eyes and ran towards Daxter to see if it worked. He opened his eye a little. "Maybe if a beautiful girl kisses Daxter he'll wake up" He said. Jak laughed "We know you're alive buddy and nobody is kissing you" Jak said and Daxter sat up. "Aww damn! I saw my chance and I blew it" Daxter said.

Jak playfully punched Daxter in the arm " I've missed you buddy" he said and Daxter smiled and got up and nearly every girl hugged him. Eggman shot a device near Jak and Daxter and a portal opened. "Whoa! Watch where ya point that thing" Daxter said and Eggman moved closer. "Cya Guys and Girls we'll miss ya" Daxter said waving. "Bye thanks for saving Daxter"Jak said and Jak ran and jumped into the portal. "WAIT FOR ME JAK!" Daxter yelled running after him. Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream went near the portal. "Why isn't it closing?" Tails said walking away from the portal making Cream back away as well. Eggman went behind Sonic why he was distracted and shoved him in.

Amy grabbed Sonic's hand to try and pull him back but they both got dragged in and screamed. "EGGMAN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Tails yelled "I'm going in" Tails said running up to the portal and jumping in. "Tails! I'll try and bring him back" Said Knuckles gliding into the portal and then the portal shut. "What if the some chaos emeralds are in Jak's world" Rouge said to Shadow. "Jak will help them get them" Shadow said.

A portal opened in Haven city and Jak and Daxter tumbled out. Daxter skidded across the ground and scowled and got up dusting himself off and he looked over to Jak. Who looked like his normal self and checked himself. "Smaller Check. No shoes check. Phew I am a normal ottsel" Daxter said. "Dax we're our normal selves" Jak said. Just then a portal opened and Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles fell in a dog pile right in front of them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Daxter yelled "Jak? Daxter? So this is what you two normally look like" Sonic said. "Yeah. But ya didn't answer my question" Daxter said. "Eggman shoved me in and Amy fell in after. Knuckles and Tails anyone's guess" Sonic said.

"We went in after you to try and get you two back" Knuckles and Tails said. They all got up and groaned in pain. "Jak, Daxter since you live here will you show us around?" Amy asked. "Yup sure" Daxter said. "Yes Amy we'll show you all around" Jak said. "I'll take you to Keira or our Tails as Sonic thinks" Jak said. "Ok sounds great" Tails said. "Tails you'll like her a lot" Daxter said. They started walking until they saw Keira.


End file.
